Night of Fire
by PhantoMunk
Summary: The threat of an ancient evil strikes Amity Park, the weight of the world on Danny's shoulders. HIATUS
1. Prologue

_An ancient Evil  
as old as life itself  
was unleashed on this world  
many years ago  
An Evil so great  
it threatened to consume this very world  
and cast it into darkness_

_Wicked storms came from the sea  
as creatures rose up  
from the murky waters  
The blood of those lost would rain  
from the sky  
And darkness would seep from the sky  
taking the life of the innocent_

__

one Nobody would suspect  
the damned being of ancient myth  
to rise up and unleash its fury  
during the sixth Moon  
at the sixth Curve  
of the sixth Night sky

And during the dark night of  
fire and hell he was  
Banished to another realm  
a prison of his own making where  
he was thought to spend  
Eternity

_but it is said he will rise up  
again and spread his terror anew  
and the world will be  
cast into eternal  
darkness  
_

* * *

"Hey Sam, what are you reading?"  
"Huh?"

Sam woke from her realm of thought. She had been wanting to go to her gothic bookstore for days and she finally convinced Danny to take her. The two now sat at the Nasty Burger, and she had cracked open one of the many books she had purchased while Danny got their orders.

"Oh, uh, nothing, just some old book I bought." Sam replied. "What did you get?"  
"A tofu melt with a side salad for you, and," Danny announced, "a double bacon Nasty Burger with extra pickles and Nasty sauce." Danny sat down with pride as he dug into his food.

"Ugh, how can you eat that thing?" Sam asked while wincing as he dug his teeth into his burger.  
"What? Just because you don't eat meat doesn't mean I can't. I even got it with pickles, and I'm pretty sure their vegetables."  
"That's not what I meant Danny, how can you eat anything with the word 'Nasty' in its name? Sam clarified. Danny just shrugged and continued eating his Nasty Burger.  
"Sigh, men" Sam muttered and she started on her salad.

* * *


	2. Chapter One

Sam left the Nasty Burger, being followed by a large stack of books, with Danny underneath it.

"Hey, ugh, Sam? Do you think you could maybe take a few of these?" Danny asked through grunts.

"Oh come on Danny, be a man. Be chivalrous." Came Sams reply.

"Sam I don't even know what chivalrous means."

"Well maybe if you spent more time awake in Mr. Lancer's class you would."

Danny was about to reply when Tucker appeared on the scene.

"Hey Tuck, help me with these books!" Danny called out to his best friend.

"Come on Danny, be chivalrous." Tucker told the large stack of books in front of him. Upon hearing this, Danny toppled over, books crashing to the ground.

"Hey! You'll ruin the books!" Sam yelled as she scrambled over to collect her books.

"I'm alright, thanks for caring." Danny remarked as he sat up, rubbing the back of his head.

"Danny, I," Sam began to say.

* * *

Truth is, she cared about his well being. She cared a lot, almost too much for her to admit to herself. It's been that way for a while now. And what with Danny's ghost hunting, he hardly had time to think about girls. Hardly though, he still did. Just about Paulina, and that made Sam very angry. Her feelings for Danny have gone unheard, and probably will remain unheard for a very, very long time. The only other person who knew of her feeling was Tucker, and all he would usually do was tease her, usually in front of Danny. The sheer fact that he hadn't caught on yet was amazing, which led to him being dubbed "Clueless".

* * *

Before Sam could say anymore, The Box Ghost appeared, starting things off with his usual threat.

"Beware, for I am The Box Ghost! Fear me, as I will destroy you with my powerful control over all things cardboard and hollow cubed!"

"Sorry man, but tonight just isn't your night!" Danny flew out from behind the stack of books, except he had glowing green eyes, snow white hair, and he donned a black jumpsuit with the letters "Dp" on it. This wasn't just Danny; this was Danny Phantom.

* * *

Danny flew ahead as Sam and Tucker ducked. _"Man, that sure looks cool."_ Tucker thought to himself. _"Sometimes I wish I could do that. Just to be able to fly around and kick bad guy butt, it'd be sweet!"_

* * *

_"Wow, he sure looks cool."_ Sam thought to herself. _"I really wish he'd get a clue someday."_

* * *

_"Well, he sure is annoying." _Danny thought to himself, as he threw The Box Ghost against a wall. _"I wish he'd stop showing up everywhere I go!"_

* * *

_"Ouch, that hurt!" The Box Ghost thought to himself. He will face the fury of my cardboard might!"_

* * *

"Guys! A little help?" Danny called out to his friends. Tucker grabbed the Fenton Thermos and sucked up The Box Ghost just as he sent a dumpster flying.

"Sam, look out!" Tucker shouted as he dived out of the way.

"Huh?" Sam looked up just in time for her purple eyes to shrink in horror as a large green dumpster careened towards her. She opened her mouth to scream, when the temperature suddenly dropped.

* * *

**_"Sam, look out!" Danny heard Tucker yell. He whipped his head around and saw a dumpster flying from the other end of the street, heading right towards his two friends. Tucker jumped out, but Danny watched in horror as Sam just froze. The person who always knew exactly what Danny should do, exactly when he should do it, was frozen in place. Danny flew towards her, hoping he could reach her in time. He turned intangible._**_"This is going to be close."**He thought grimly as he flew**._

* * *

"Sam, look out!" Tucker called out to her gothic friend. He watched helplessly as Sam was about to get crushed by a dumpster. "If it wasn't Sam, this would be hillarious. Who gets killed by a flying dumpster?" Tucker quickly shoved that thought from his head. Suddenly, he felt a whoosh as Danny flew past him.

* * *

It looked like both Danny and the dumpster reached Sam at the same time, but thankfully, Danny reached out and grabbed the first thing he ould reach, turning both Sam and the dumpster intangible. When Tucker opened his eyes, there was nothing where Sam had been, not even the dumpster. "Sam?" "Danny?" "Guys?!?"

* * *

Danny and Sam found themselves in some building, sitting in trash. "Ugh, couldn't we of landed anywhere except in the dumpster? Uhm, Sam?" Danny looked down and Saw sam was still clinging to Danny in fear. "Sam?"

Sam opened her eyes and looked around. She suddenly noticed she was wrapped extremely tight around Danny. "Oh, uh, sorry!" she said, blushing.

"It's alright Sam, I'm just glad you're alright." Danny said, himself blushing. Suddenly, Danny noticed something. "Whoa..."

"What?" Sam asked, turning her gaze to match Dannys. She gasped when she saw what he was looking at.


	3. Chapter Two

Danny and Sam sat in awe, because lying before them was the most terrifying dog they've ever seen. It was almost as large as Kujo. (Shades of Gray) It had thick, matted, grayish brown fur. It had paws bigger than Dannys head.

"Whoa…" Sam was mesmerized by the lumbering figure.

"Maybe we should get out of here. Like now." Danny said nervously, casting a glance at the large sleeping canine.

"Danny, you have ghost powers, we'll be fine. Besides," Sam replied matter-of-factly, "it's asleep. What's the worst that could happen?"

"Hey guys, are you alright?" Tucker burst in through the door, shouting loudly. The dog woke up.

"Never mind. We should leave." Sam whispered.

The large mutt rose to its feet, the fur on its neck began to rise as a low growl emitted from its mouth.

"Whoa…" Tucker gasped as he realized what was going on.

"Yeah, that seems to be the common consensus." Danny remarked. Suddenly, the dog started barking madly. It turned to face the three teens, its teeth viciously bared.

"Time to leave." Danny tried to shout, but the words got caught in his throat. He grabbed Tuck and Sam by the collar of their shirts and started to fly away, the large canine in hot pursuit.

Had anyone been watching from outside the building, the following seen would be enough for an alcoholic to run to a church, and to make a priest make a mad dash for the bar. Three teenagers burst out of an old abandoned warehouse, flying, seemingly trying to escape something. It might have been plausible if they had flown out of a door, or even a window, but no. They had come out of a brick wall.

Danny, while not flying at full speed for fear of what might happen to Sam and Tucker, was still booking it, for fear of what might happen to Sam and Tucker, and himself, if the dog caught them. Not paying attention to where he was really going, a sound floated into his ears. It reminded him of his name…..

"Danny!" Sam shouted exasperatingly. Danny turned his head to look at Sam, who pointed down the street. There was no dog.

"Oh" Danny flew the three down to the sidewalk.

"Where did it go?" Danny asked.

"It's weird, it never left the warehouse." Tucker replied while fiddling with his PDA.

"Huh, that is weird." Danny turned to Sam. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm just glad that I'm a cat person." Sam looked over at Tucker. "What's he doing?" Danny shrugged.

A figure watched from above the warehouse, it's dark form was hidden from view because it was standing right in front of the sun. It watched the teens talk for a moment, and stepped into the shadows.

Sam walked over to the table her, Danny, and Tucker ate lunch at every day at school. Well, except that one day after Danny lit the Chemistry labs sink on fire. Nobody is really sure how he did that.

"Darn it!" Tucker shouted angrily at his PDA. He hadn't stopped messing with it since the escaped the warehouse the other day.

"What's with him?" Sam asked Danny, who was already enjoying his pork roast lunch.

"He's been trying to figure out what type of dog that was. Apparently he got a picture of it on his PDA."

"Yeah, and it's not matching up to anything!" Tucker exclaimed, turning to his friends. "And I went back to the warehouse eater that night, and it was gone!"

"Geez Tuck, I wouldn't take you for a dog fanatic." Sam remarked, digging into her salad.

"Oh no, I don't do dogs. They slobber all over things." Tucker replied, turning back to his PDA.

"It wouldn't be so bad if your floor wasn't covered in techno-junk." Danny casually remarked. Sam bit her tongue to keep from laughing. She had a reputation to uphold, and laughing at jokes just wouldn't cut it. Although if she knew what they were in for in the days to come, she would've wished that she had spent her time laughing.


	4. Chapter Three

A few days had passed since that incident with the dog at the factory, and those days had been ghost free. While usually a blessing, there was an odd feeling floating around.

"Danny, something does not add up." Sam looked towards her secret crush. Well, kind of secret. _"At least he doesn't know."_ She thought to herself.

"Sam, why can't you just relax? My ghost sense hasn't gone off in half a week! I finally get a break from stuffing the Box Ghost back into the thermos." Danny was laying on his bed, hanging his head over the edge.

"This doesn't feel right Danny, ghosts don't just take a vacation." Sam folded her arms and leaned againts the wall next to his door. She almost got whacked in the head when Tucker barged in. His face was glued to his PDA, and he only looked up to start up Danny's computer.

"Still trying to figure out what kind of dog that was?" Sam walked over to the desk the computer was sitting on.

"Shhh, hold on a second." Tucker shushed Sam. Danny sat up in his bed and backed away from his two friends. Sam did not like being shushed. Sam looked angry, and was about to smack Tuck one upside the head right as he turned around. "You guys have to look at this."

Looking at the computer screen, Sam read aloud. "This ancient dog was first depicted in Greek folklore, appearing to be a mix of a Wolf and a modern day Bull Mastif. He was sent by his master to eliminate his enemies by any means necisary. Similar creatures have appeared in Egyptian, Norse, and Aztec mythology, with the same task." Sam turned to look at Tucker. "How did you find this?"

"I have this feature on my computer that randomly brings up websites that it thinks I would be interested in, and one night it brought up this. I knew I saw that dog somewhere before."

Danny looked over Tuckers shoulder. "Whoa, that looks just like our ghost, except it's not green."

Sam rolled her eyes. "It's a black and white picture, of course it's not green."

"Yeah, I know. I'm going to go into the ghost zone and see if I can find anything about this guy. Hopefully I can find out who his master was." Rings appeared around Danny as he turned ghost.

"Be careful." Sam told him as he hovered over the floor. "Don't worry, I'll be back before suppertime." Danny replied, and he flew through his floor, heading towards the portal.

"So hows that crush of yours coming?" Tucker asked Sam, not even looking away from the computer. "Not now Tucker, why don't you..."  
The bedroom started to shake, tossing Sam onto the bed. Tucker fell out of the chair and crawled under the desk. Suddenly, the window shattered, spreading glass all over the room, and a giant spider-like ghost crawled into the room. It was mostly a deep purple, with green splotches adorning its back. Red hair-like fur covered its head, and it had a scorpion tail with a nasty looking barb on the tip.

"This looks bad." Tucker said, pulling the chair in front of him. Sam noticed a thermos sitting on a nearby shelf. The spiider let loose a painful sounding roar, or as close to a roar spiders could make. Sam jumped off the bed, trying to reach the thermos, but the spider shot out a silk looking substance, trapping her just before she reached the cabinet. It scuttled over to Sam and pulled her up onto it's back.

"Sam!" Tucker yelled in fear. The spider crawled back towards the window. Tucker got out from under the desk just as it leaped out of the window and crawled its way up to the OPs center. Tucker looked up out the window. "Ok, now this looks worse."


End file.
